


Coordinated Anarchy

by Varikai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And Lots of It, Angry Sex, Bendy Sex, F/F, F/M, Hate fucking, Kink Exploration, Kinky, M/M, Moderate burn, Multi, Mute Frisk, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sex Work, Skeleton Sex, Smut, Tsundere, bisexual reader, pouring on the tension, reader is a switch, so much sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varikai/pseuds/Varikai
Summary: Organized Chaos: Underfell Edition!!Nothing in life has ever been easy for you. From the day you were born you were unwanted. But despite all odds, you've managed to make a decent living as a burlesque dancer. You talent catches the eye of a certain infamous robot and you find yourself swept away by the current that is the world of Monsters. It's been 4 years since they've "come-out-of-the-cave."You tend go get along with most of them... Though a pretty crass skeleton seems to pay particular attention to you. What's his fucking damage?





	1. 0 to 100 Real Quick

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so to start this off:  
> Underfell as an underdeveloped AU has many different interpretations of the alternate personalities. There have been a few descriptors concerning characters on an individual basis, but it’s never really been looked at as a whole. Anyone who knows my writing style know that i’m never content with a simple trope. I like to go deep. So, forgive me if my interpretations of these characters are a little… fresh? I am a firm believer in the butterfly effect when dealing with choices a character makes and why. The plot here will be similar. Similar. However, these new characters will shape reader’s attitude and decisions a completely different way. I have my own interpretation of the Fell universe and how it came to be, after a fuck ton of research reading other fics and reading up on the fangame. So, I hope you guys enjoy the latest brainchild. Love you!!

 

_Deep breath._

 

_Still your mind._

 

_The music will move you._

 

_Let’s give ‘em a show..._

 

Your figure was flooded with light as you struck a pose.  
The spotlight had you shimmering as you began your routine.  
Twirling, contorting, and flipping about, you had the crowd’s attention with a practical leash.

The song finished and the crowd went wild, cheering words of adoration.

 

\----------------------------

Backstage, you slipped out of your sparkling red corset and put on your black satin robe. The green room was bustling with the other acts either arguing over god-knows-what-the-fuck-ever or taking a hit of whatever drug was being passed around. You grabbed some make-up removal wipes and started cleaning the exaggerated contouring off of your face with an exhausted sigh.  
While performing was not only your gift, but your passion, there **had** to be a better vendor to dedicate your craft to. Teasy Street was one of the top critically acclaimed Burlesque shows, recognized internationally. However, the men who ran it were little more than manipulative assholes. Spoiler of the year, right? You were pretty sure your variety of modalities was only a partial reason concerning your casting. Your "sweet lips," "blowjob eyes," and "perfect feet" might have had some influence as well, according to frustrating rumors that flew around the cast.

"Hey, kitten." said a deep voice behind you.

God, he's like the demon who comes when you call...

You rolled your eyes and continued to remove pins from your hair, eyes fixed on your own reflection. Maybe if you are quiet, he'll go away.

Chet Brutus, the producer of Teasy Street, stood behind you while packing a box of cigarettes. He noticed your apathy and smirked.

"Aw, come on, sweetie, don't be like that. You did fantastic tonight. I just thought I might come here to tell you the good news..." he said, leaning onto the vanity to your view.

You raised a brow at him with a "Really...?" expression and crossed your arms, leaning back into your chair. He grinned and raised a fresh cigarette to his lips.

"A while back when you requested a raise, I felt like you were still too green for the payoff." he said through half-clenched lips, patting his sides for a lighter. "Well, good news, cupcake. After a few new statistic reviews, the crowd has really taken to you. Only a year and a half into this gig and you've already got a fan club. Pretty impressive, baby. I've decided to give you a bonus."

Your eyes narrowed. The last time you had a discussion like this it ended in a white flash, a right hook to his jaw, and your job being compromised... They only kept you around because of the vast number of acts you could do. That and Brutus isn't exactly one to give up his toys easily. You stood up and huffed, walking towards your locker to get your clothes.

"That's not a raise, Brutus, that's a bonus. They're not the same thing." You stated flatly, twisting the locker knob.

"Well, I mean..." He sighed, shifting off of the desk and taking a step towards you. "I could make it a raise. If you **earn** it."

You dropped the lock, too frustrated to focus, and turned to face him with the iciest leer you could muster. He waggled his eyebrows and tongued his cigarette to the other side of his mouth with a smile. Disgusted, you scoffed and managed to get the last number correct, opening your locker and grabbing your clothes and backpack. As you turned back around he was inches from you, looking down with a smug smile.

Ugh, he was like an uglier Sylvester Stallone...

He reached out and tucked your hair behind your ear. You didn't even flinch anymore. He tried something like this at least once a month. You figured it was in your best interest to keep the peace by letting him get the occasional rise out of you, in exchange for his harassment rarely escalating beyond banter and the occasional ass-grabbing. Though... he was being a little more aggressive than usual today...

"You really are a treat." he chuckled. "Bite sized, even." he stood straighter, towering a few inches taller; making sure you knew you were a measly __’__” to his broad build.

"I'll just take the bonus." you said through a forced grin. You turned to walk away, but Brutus shifted, slamming his arm against the wall between you and the doorway.

"You got a light?" he growled, looking you up and down. You rolled your eyes and dug in your backpack for some matches. You pulled them out and struck one, lifting it to his cigarette. He grabbed your hand to steady the flame. The mere contact was almost enough to make you audibly gag. He took a drag and smiled as he blew the smoke in your face. You refused to give him the satisfaction and stood there with a plastered grin. Unsatisfied, he flipped the filter toward you.

"Take a drag." he softly commanded. Pleasant visions of digging the cherry sizzling into his eye ran through your mind before you hesitantly put the tip against your lips, trying not to feel the dampness he left behind. Just... fucking .....ew...

He smirked.

"Atta girl." He purred, taking it back. You blew the smoke to the side and ducked under his arm. "Be back before curfew, kitten!" he laughed, eyes following you out of the room.

"Fuck off, Brutus." you cooed back at him.

 

In the trailer that you shared with 3 other female cast members, you threw your bag onto your bunk and slammed the door behind you. The other girls were probably out getting plastered already, which was fine because you needed a minute to recover from that bullshit. It's not like worse hasn't happened to you before. This business is a dangerous one for someone with no home to run back to. That never stopped you, though. What happens, happens and nothing worth having ever comes easy. You'd find a better gig soon enough.

You hoped.

 

You slipped out of your robe and pulled on some shorts and a Berserk t-shirt. You checked your face in the mirror for any make-up you might have missed. There was still a little bit of eye-liner under your left blue eye, but your right dark-brown eye looked clean. You grabbed another wipe and admired your birth defect as you evened out the residue. Throwing your long hair back into a ponytail, you combed through your roots. Your natural [y/c] was starting to show under the deep red. It was time for a new color anyway. Eh, why wait? Tonight's as good a night as any. You laced up some chucks, grabbed your pack, and headed into the city.

The show was currently touring in Las Vegas, one of the loudest cities you've ever been to. Everywhere you turn someone was either fighting, crying, laughing, or fucking. It was easy to tune out once you put your headphones on and let Post-Modern Jukebox serenade your journey to the nearest beauty supply store. You were excited to see what they would have in stock in a town so heavily dependent on entertainment. Probably massive varieties of wigs and makeup palettes that were ridiculous.

As you walked towards the automatic doors, a man shoved past you, knocking you off balance a little. Finding your footing, you looked back a little embarrassed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I was in my own head." you apologized.

The man said nothing and smiled, turning and continuing down the sidewalk.

Weird...

..... eh, whatever.

Once you were inside you were sure you'd died and gone to heaven. The store was the size of a small warehouse and full of high-end cosmetic treasures. Tonight's mishaps started fading from your mind. You bolted for the "Hair Care" aisle like it was christmas morning. There were at least 5 shades of every color imaginable. You pondered which direction to take, admittedly a tad overwhelmed by your cornucopia of choices.

A long, rage-suppressing growl startled you. You turned and found yourself staring, wide-eyed.

It was a monster! An actual monster! You'd never seen one this up close before! You almost felt star struck. Shaking yourself out of it and remembering she has feelings just like you, you took a step towards the short… dinosaur? Lizard... girl? Maybe it wasn’t even a girl. Ugh! You were assuming! Stop that.

"You sound lost." you said casually. The scaly figure turned around with an inquisitive brow, the light catching their glasses. Her look slightly softened when she saw your shirt.

"O-Oh my--!" she said, her hands moving to pat her cheeks. You smiled nervously.

What'd you do...?

“And just when I thought I’d seen everything! An American human who enjoys Berserk!” she chuckled, sliding a hand into her pocket and adjusting her glasses. Pleasantly surprised by this, you looked down at your shirt and chuckled.

"Hell yeah, dude. Shit's legit!" You whipped your backpack around to show her a Demon button you had on the front pockets, along with other buttons of devilish animes and shows you liked; some from the many cities you've been to. The Monster grabbed your pack from you, absolutely enthralled. She studied the buttons for a short time before looking at the shape and structure of your backpack, weighing a little in her hands, and then looking you over.

 

"Very well, Human. We’ll be friends. I am Doctor Alphys." She held out her clawed hand. You raised a brow at the blunt referral, but smiled and took her hand. Her fingers were much smoother than they looked. A detail quickly smothered by another very studious glance. In any other situation, someone staring like that may have put you off, but honestly, you were probably staring just as much.

"I'm ________. But around here it's Scarlet."

"Well, fancy that. My day brightened by a stranger. You’ve done well in distracting me from me troubles."

"Glad I could be of service." you said, with a graceful bow.

 

"Well, _Scarlet_ , you're observations are correct. I feel quite at sea." she admitted, looking back at the wall of cosmetics behind her begrudgingly.

"What exactly are you here for?"

"My blasted creatio--... My _colleague_ is in need of some false lashes for their new ensemble. Though if I return with an undesirable selection, they will have a conniption which would require several hours of consoling..." she sighed, making dramatic gestures. There was something entertaining and mad-sciency about her articulation… This was so cool.

"Well, yeah, there are a few dozen different ones. What color is their costume?" you said, looking at the choices.

"Crimson. As red as one can embolden themselves in a pathetic attempt to draw the attention of the masses." She smiled, pleased with her insult. You laughed and picked a pair of metallic red lashes, a pair of scarlet feather lashes, and a pair with a fiery cherry red along the edges.

"These should cover the major bases. I know you might have been hoping to only buy one pair, but trust me. As a professional, you _always_ need back up when serving a diva.

"If it earns a moment’s peace, it’s worth the money. This errand fell to me only because my affianced is occupied… _babysitting_..." she said begrudgingly.

"The worst." you sarcastically smiled. You grabbed the dye you decided on and both of you walked up to the check-out. After paying you both stopped just outside of the door.

"Thank you for your assistance… specimen. It would have no doubt resorted to hostages before long." she chuckled. You chuckled a little nervously. She seemed eerily serious. Nah, couldn’t be.

"Problem solved! No need to **_lash_ ** out, now!" you said, semi-giggling at your own stupid pun. There was a pause as if you’d offended her… until she grinned wide, her glasses catching the light. She was suddenly staring at your eyes with an amused tilt. You smiled nervously again. "....What?"

"Ah, nothing. You simply remind me of someone." She said. You shifted your gaze around. Eye-contact made you wildly uncomfortable.  
“Someone I despise… Which I find amusing, seeing as I do not despise you.” she chuckled, folding her hands.

“Ah, well… I’m glad?” you coughed. “Well… Have a good night.”

“Mmyes. Farewell, _specimen_ …”

\------------------------------------------------

As you walked down the street a few blocks, you suddenly felt a presence behind you. You moved your head to shift your headphones off of your ears a bit and slowed your pace to a stop for a second, pretending to check your pocket. You heard the scraping of shoes halting behind you.

Yup. Definitely being followed. Well, this night _was_ going smoothly...

Resuming your pace, you tried to look for a good place to lead this fucker into. He had no idea who he was messing with. Sure, there was the chance of an ambush, but it's always a 50/50 shot. This wasn't your first rodeo. You saw an opportunity to duck into an alley and took it, running pulling your headphones off. You looked behind you to confirm that the chase was on and oddly, he wasn't there. Your body slammed into something and you staggered backward a bit before your arm was suddenly in a vice grip.  
The man who shoved you before was staring you down. He pulled out a knife and pressed the edge to your collar.

"Shhh... easy. _Eeeasy..._ " he whispered, backing you into the wall. You put on a wide-eyed expression, while checking your surroundings. The guy who was following you appeared from around the corner with a menacing chuckle. Well, looks like you lost the bet with yourself. Figures, in Vegas.

"She sure tried to pull somethin' fancy." said the follower.

"Shut up." the man scowled, "Listen, little hooker. I'm havin' a bad night. You can either make it better for me by givin' me money..." his knife point poked into the fabric of your shirt, snagging the fabric on the tip. "...or givin' me tail." he said, his breath reeked of cheap vodka.

Oh no he did **NOT** just threaten to cut your Berserk shirt!

"Hey... come on, dude. I'm just a tourist! I'm just as broke as you!" you said with as much subtle panic as you could feign. All you needed was a distraction, or some opportunity to make it so---

 

 **"UNHAND MY ACQUAINTANCE YOU MISCREANTS!"** shouted a familiar, shrill voice. Alphys stood at the end of the ally, her glasses glinting in the light eerily. She seemed to be holding a few items that cast a green glow. The men both looked in drunken confusion for a moment.

Aaaand there it is. Thanks, Doc!

"Let her go before I--" She started to bellow, when you suddenly took advantage of the moment. You slid down the wall and between the man's legs, laying with your back flat on the ground, you kicked upward with all of the force you could muster. The man launched backward into the follower, screaming and clutching his balls that had just been upward Sparta-kicked into oblivion.

Alphys lowered the glowing cylinder with a slack jawed gaze.

You rolled back and jumped to your feet with ease. Approaching the whining bundle of thieves, you put your hands in your pockets.

"Wanna go for round two, fuckwads?" you huffed. The man with the knife tried to stand back up. You quickly turned and side kicked him in the face. He fell, out cold into the follower's lap and your glare met his.  
"Didn't think so." you growled. You turned to Alphys, who gave you a nice slow clap. You blushed a little bit and walked towards her.

"Sorry about that." you mumbled.

"Impressive, specimen… Most impressive." She said with restrained joy. Her eyes were fixed on you. You began to feel uncomfortable again when suddenly her gaze flicked behind you.  
The follower picked up the man's knife and shoved his unconscious body off, preparing to lunge at you. Alphys stepped in front of you and lifted, what you now recognized as a gun of some sort, and took aim. The man froze, backing away for a moment. You swallowed hard and gently reached out.

“Woah…” you softly protested.

“I suggest you run, little human.” she growled. He dropped the knife and turned to sprint away. Before he got too far, Alphys fired, the man disappearing into a cloud of ash. You stood there, stunned, as she cackled, putting the gun away.  
“How marvelous! I haven’t had this much fun with a human in ages!”

Coming back to the moment, you shook your head, snapping out of your shock. You just witnessed a murder…? Holy fuck.

"Yeah! Holy shit! Thanks! That was close." you sighed nervously. _What had you just gotten yourself into?_

"Forgive me. I’m certain you would have been able to handle yourself properly. I simply couldn’t resist the opportunity to test my new invention!" she laughed, giving you a gleamingly mad grin. "Allow me to escort you home, just in case there are any other test subjects we may be fortunate enough to cross paths with."  
With another dark chuckle, she lead the way. Were you okay with this?! You knew one thing. You definitely didn't want to end up on the wrong side of that… zappy thing. You forced a decent laugh and followed along.

\------------------------------------------------

You looked at the locked gate to your darkened lot and sighed.

"Fuck... it’s past my curfew." you said, looking at your phone. There were a few missed calls and texts from coworkers and Brutus but you honestly didn't care that much at this point. It had been a decently eventful night.

"A performer! How fascinating! No wonder your physique is so impeccable! What tasks do you perform there?"Alphys said, walking around you, seeming to size you up.

"Uh... Lots of stuff. Mainly dancing… contortion. I'm pretty slick with fire too." you said, haphazardly reading some of the texts.

\--

**Brutus: 11:29p: It's getting close to curfew, kitten. Don't make me rethink your bonus.**

**\--**

**Shania (SoundTech): 11:50p: Hey u Cesar is asking for u. r u ok?**

**\--**

**Denise (Roomie): 11:55p: You left the door unlocked, jerk. hope u get mugged**

**\--**

**Brutus: 12:34a: Well, I'm locking up. I don't pay you to fuck around. Be in my office tomorrow morning.**

\--

You groaned and shoved the phone in your pocket.

"Is there a problem? Do you need lodgings? The hotel we’re staying at isn’t very far from this place." Alphys offered, stroking her chin. You contemplated… Would she find it rude if you turned it down? You sort of wished she would just leave you alone. You knew monsters were a little on the controversial side, but you didn't think it was as far as casual murder. She didn't seem affected at all by the fact that a man was just turned into dryer lint. You tried to sway casually, looking away.

"Eh, nah. Thanks though. I can get in. Boss is just gonna give me hell tomorrow." you sighed.

"I see. Perhaps an attractive alternative would be spending the day with my peers and I?" she suggested, folding her hands behind her back.

"Oh, um--" You looked a little flustered. Oh jeez, you didn’t want to be rude…  
“I really can’t get out of work. I’m in a few acts.”

“Well I simply must see you again.” she said a little more assertively, the reflection of one of her lenses revealing her bright red eye looking up at you. “Perhaps I shall attend your show?”

"I mean… You can if you want!" you said forcing a smile. “Here.”  
You went through your bag and pulled out a few tickets, handing them to her.  
“They’re great seats. You’ll also get some free refreshments and stuff--”

“Curious. You wouldn’t rather I purchase them from the box office? Wouldn’t you prefer revenue?”

“W-What? Um… No it’s not that. To be honest, i’m not really sure how my boss would deal with Monsters attending his show. He’s a real prick so… To be safe, I’d rather you already have these, you know?” you said, folding your arms and hoping the truth was better than a cheap cover up.

"I understand. America hasn’t been the most progressive society. We’re only here because the diva in question demanded a specific stylist who resides here."

"Where are you guys from?" you asked, realizing you ignorantly assumed they had surfaced here.

"Mount Ebbot. Japan." she looked at you as if everyone should know that.

You knew Monsters had 'come out of the cave' so-to-speak years ago, but honestly it was something you didn't pay a lot of attention to. Your life was complicated enough as is was without worrying about other people's problems on the news. However, every time you caught the occasional flash story about anti-monster campaigns and riots, you couldn't help but relate to them. You knew what it felt like to be completely unwanted. Doing whatever it took to survive…  
And with all of that introspection the only response you decided to utter was:

"Then why aren't you speaking with a Japanese accent?" Nice one.  
Alphys looked a little caught off guard before chuckling; which faded into outright cackling.

"Full of surprises, aren’t you, Specimen? I adore your little quirks." she laughed, trying to catch her breath.

"I can speak Japanese, English, and French. I went through a loads of anime in the underground. With all of that time, language begins to overlap. You get tired of watching the same dialogue. May as well educate yourself in the process, wouldn’t agree?"

Dumbfounded, you cocked your head to the side. You guessed that's one way to do it. Realizing you were staring, you shook your head and went back to the original subject.

"Th-That's amazing!" you stammered. "But yeah, so, yeah. Tomorrow--”

Alphys took your phone and began going through it, easily cracking your password and flipping through your contacts. You blinked, a knot in your stomach forming.

“I shall arrive at the appointed time promptly with my guests in tow. But, before bed you shall send me a text message before you sleep to allow me to have the peace of mind in your safety. Is that understood?”

“....” Excuse her…? If it weren’t for the zapper in her pocket, you might have been a little more aggressive here.  
“Yeah, sure.” you smirked, awkwardly taking your phone back.

“Would you like for me to open the gate for you?” she said, pulling out a lighter-looking device, a small lightsaber switch blade popping out. _Holy shit_ . Cool, but _holy shit_.

"Nah." You smiled, tucking your phone in your pocket and taking a few steps backward. "I know a short-cut." you said winking at her. She gave you that eerie smile again.

With that you shuffled your headphones back on and walked towards a shaded spot at the end of the fence that sat at the base of a balloon stand. You climbed it with agile speed and perched on top of the roof of the stand, waving to Alphys, who seemed to laugh again and wave back before rocketing off… with a jetpack. Well what in the fuck. You jumped down and headed through the lot to your trailer.

It was unlocked, ironically enough, and you took off your headphones only to hear monstrous snoring coming from your room mates. You put down your pack and pulled out your phone.

\--

**[To DR.ALPHYS: 12:59a: Made it. See you tomorrow!]**

\--

You didn't wait for a response, as you threw an arm over your eyes, trying to suppress the events of the night and dreading what Brutus would possibly say tomorrow.

Whatever. Whatever happens happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, Fell!Alphys is voiced by Eartha Kitt.


	2. Out with the Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had some intense job interviews, but never anything like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer broke. There have been more crazy happenings, but I'll get into that when I update OC (WHICH IS HAPPENING SOON)  
> I've rewritten the last few chapters because they just felt a little off. I was more concerned with getting a chapter out to you guys than I was with the quality of the work. Don't worry, I think you'll all like the little fixes I did.  
> Hope you're all well!

You woke with a start, your nightmares ever the potent alarm clock.

Wiping the cold sweat from your brow, you looked over at the clock and sighed. It was 4:15. Call time wasn’t until 6. The image of that guy vaporizing before your very eyes kept replaying. It started to sink in. _You’ve witnessed a murder_ . Alphys seemed hell bent on seeing your show today too… Was she going to make a scene? What if she brought more monsters and they all decided to wreak havoc? Would more people die? Holy shit…  
With a groan, you jumped out of bed. You were wide awake now, so you might as well find something to do. You hated being in a constant state of exhaustion, but what else was there to life other than coffee and hustling anyway? You needed to do something to take you mind off of things… As far as you were concerned, you saw _nothing_ last night. Yep...

You headed to the showers and tried to let the water clear your mind. Grabbing your hair-coloring kit, you went ahead and put the primer in your hair to strip it of any and all color. A few rinses and toner reapplications and your hair was stark white and ready for your new shade. You checked the mirror, smiling at the absence of your roots, when suddenly you heard someone shout your name. You jumped and dropped the bowl of mixed dye onto the floor, earning a very loud _‘FUCK!!’_

"Dude!!" one of your roommates shouted, standing back from the bright splatter. She groaned disgusted as you looked up at her with a dark glare. Your nerves were already shot. This was the wrong day, honey.  
"Why are you so jumpy? What the hell are you doing?" she continued to scold.

"I..." you took a deep breath and relaxed your fists. "am taking. a shower. People tend to do that when they wake up."

"Well, Brutus has been looking for you since last night. He won’t stop bugging everyone. So, when you're ‘ _done at the spa’_ here, could you please go take care of it? I'm sick of being asked about you like I'm your fuckin mom."

Her attitude wasn't making the $45.00 expense you were wiping off of the floor any easier to get over. You sighed and looked back up with a solemn expression.

"So stop, then! I didn’t ask you for help. Fuck off..." you growled, managing to get most of the color off of the tiles, save for the grout between them. Oh well, it could have been worse. Your roommate scoffed and left. You stood and inspected yourself in the mirror. You were really looking forward to that shade of red, but white would have to do. There was no way you were going back to that shop. You put on a t-shirt and yoga shorts and headed to the floor to warm up.

If Brutus wanted to see you so bad, he would have to find you first. You hoped he didn’t _know_ anything...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

You had a corner of the studio to yourself.  
The music for a routine you’d been working on began to play, the rhythm beginning to tug at your puppet strings.  
A lunge with smooth gestures, followed by a pirouette, stopping to arch into a suggestive tableau.   

This was your zen. This was your happy place. This was yo-

"_________!!"

... your boss.

….Fuck. He didn't use your actual name unless something was up. You turned, cocking your hip and tossing your hair confidently.

"I'm in the middle of warming up. I was going to see you after." you huffed, crossing your arms.

"Absolutely not. Be in my office in ten minutes." he said sternly and walked off. His tone had you a little worried. Hopefully this was just about you missing curfew. Other cast members would come in hungover or late the next day and get off scot free. Rolling your neck, you took a deep breath, and headed towards Brutus’ office.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

You tapped the arm of the wooden chair anxiously while Brutus listened intently to whoever was on the phone with him. Leaning against your hand, you let out a sigh. He’d been on the phone for fifteen minutes since you came in. The moment you were wishing you had your phone on you, you heard him agree to something hesitantly and hang up. Whatever it was, he seemed pretty upset.

He took a minute to rub his temples and mutter something to himself before reclining in his chair and looking at you. He just stared for a minute, his expression a mixture of disbelief and frustration.

Okay, you were really confused now.

"What's the problem?" you asked, eyes darting around awkwardly.

"Well strictly speaking, it's not really a problem." he said, lacing his fingers and leaning forward onto his desk. "I'm personally irritated beyond belief, but I'm willing to look past that for now because of our apparent special guest today."

Your stomach twisted. Was Alphys causing a scene…? Oh god. You might have to start planning a way to make a quick getaway… In the meantime, you needed to keep it cool.

"Special, huh? Who? There are a few special people in this town, so you might have to be more specific."

"Adjust the attitude, because I'm not in the mood for games." he spat. "Apparently _Mettaton_ is attending the show today. His agent just called and reserved every VIP suite we have for his staff and camera crew."

You straightened up in your chair. Mettaton!? _THE Mettaton_??

Mettaton was a gigantic celebrity that was known by anyone and everyone. He exploded in Japan just after the Monsters surfaced and it was only a matter of time before his face was everywhere. But… Not for the best reasons. His posse was like a mafia of sorts. There were quite a few controversial activities and accusations that would arise in the news every once in awhile. You recalled a few times where churches and the right wing would blatantly protest his blasphemy in public. Being caught on Mettaton’s radar seemed pretty risky. On the other hand… Mettaton’s media empire was incomparable. It was flattering in a way. Still, this whole thing was a little overwhelming. You tried to keep it cool.

"What does that have to do with me?" you said casually, somewhat sincere.

"You were mentioned. By name." he grumbled. "As a ' _friend of his_.'"

Your stomach did a back-flip.

"Wh...What?" you said, sitting up straighter. "How is that possible...?" you whispered to yourself. Alphys, what the fuck...

"I don't know, kid. You tell me." he said, leaning back into his chair, arms up in the air. "I want to know what exactly happened last night that made you break curfew. Again." he folded his hands behind his head, looking at you with an unforgiving scowl.

You picked at your fingers a bit and tried to form a response. Sure, Alphys was a Monster, but it would be really presumptuous to think that meant she must know the most infamous Monster out there. This was insane. Then again, that would explain why she was buying those lashes despite not know what she was doing. Now that you thought hard about it, she did mention something about her friend meeting a... stylist? Running a hand up your forehead you started genuinely laughing at the sheer ridiculousness. Brutus frowned.

"Let me into your world, because I'm missing the joke here." he growled. Taking a breath, you composed yourself and looked at him with a bright smile.

"I went out to get some new color," you said gesturing to your white hair, " and while I was there I met someone."

"A _monster_?" Brutus crossed his arms.

"Yeah. I just helped her pick something out. Just trying to be nice. We shared small talk and… uh... she walked me back. I just lost track of time, I guess."

"Uh-huh..." he furrowed his brow, knowing you weren't telling him everything, but he was becoming pressed for time. You felt his suspicion and shrugged innocently, praying he’d buy it.

"I... um… gave her my comp passes. She said she was gonna bring a friend. I had no idea she had friends in high places." you blurted nervously. You didn't plan a single bit of this, but there was a sense of satisfaction seeing Brutus act so… tense. If you were going to be penalized he would have started the conversation with your punishment and followed it up with why. His hands were clearly tied somehow and, while you didn't know what the hell was about to happen, this was a rare moment. Might as well enjoy it. He seemed to know nothing about Alphys’ homocidal incident so you relaxed and smirked. Twitching a bit at the sight of your smug expression, he stood up and chuckled.

"Alright, kitten. I guess I should be happy for you. This is such a _rare opportunity_ , after all." he grinned. Your smirk faltered a bit at his changing tone, but you tried to remain confident. "So, since your _'friends'_ are obviously here to see _you_ , I guess we should break out the big guns, huh cupcake?" He grabbed his phone and began texting. Okay, now you were getting worried. You stood up.

"Brutus you-"

"Oh no, kitten! You're clearly the crown jewel of this operation. You're the reason we have motherfucking _Mettaton_ coming to survey our humble little set up today, so let’s go ahead and put you on the front lines!"

_Shit..._

"So, instead of 2 acts today, we'll go ahead and give you 4!" he said with a menacing grin, continuing to text away.

"Brutus! This is really not worth whatever kick you're getting out of it! It's not fair to the Tech team to have to re-render an entire show just because you have some fucking grudge!!" you slammed your hands on his desk.

"They already know how to sync your acts. They'll just have to improvise the one we haven't debuted yet. You're worthy of the spotlight, _right_? There will still be an act between each one to give you some time to change and eat or whatever. That's not gonna wear you out too much, is it? You're invincible yeah? Or maybe you're the most replaceable piece of ass I've ever seen."

"This isn't funny!!" you protested. You really gave one hundred percent with each performance. Doing that many in a row was not only exhausting, it was dangerous. If your focus wasn't sharp, you risked major injuries. This was just sadistic! "If you want to fire me, then just fucking do it! You don't have to try and embarrass me in the process! Be a professional, god dammit!!"

"Consider this my way of finding out how badly you want to keep this job. Hell, I'll give you a choice. You can stick to the new set list I’ve just jotted down, or you can give me what you know I want and I'll let you off the hook. No changes." he leaned in close to you, his voice low. "One thing’s for sure. I sure as hell ain’t gonna feel your loss if you decide to pussy out and walk right now."

You straightened up as your hands fell to your sides. This was a new low for him. You were so full of white hot rage you were fighting the urge to laugh in his face. You were by no means the only girl Brutus harassed, but you were the only one who pushed back as hard as you did. Although... losing your job and being stranded in Vegas wasn't something you were that enthusiastic about either. There was no getting out of this without getting burned. You could always just suck it up and let him have his fun; close your eyes until it was all over; but there was little to no chance he'd end up leaving you alone as a result. An entire show was suddenly shifted last minute to center around you, so everyone would assume you must have fucked him anyway. Something snapped in your head and you straightened your posture.

"Fine." you said, meeting his eyes with a glare that made his spine crawl a bit.

"Fine, _what?_ " he raised a brow.

"You want a show? I'll give you a fucking show. I'll be in make-up." you stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind you so hard, you heard something fall and break. Marching through the green room, you heard all sorts of whispers and giggling.

_Fuck it. Fuck all of it._

You were just shoved into what could be the greatest oppurtunity a girl could ask for.

Everyone wanted to see you fail, but you would make them regret it. You grabbed your first costume, a white and gold corset, and began lacing it up. Aggressively tucking your hair into the matching cap, your eyes shot daggers at anyone who dared look at you.

You grabbed the make-up palates and sat in front of the mirror, looking into your reflection with a fire you'd never felt before.

**DETERMINATION.**

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The audience hummed like a soothing white noise to you as you stood in place, waiting for your cue to go out. You peeked around the corner of the entrance and looked toward the suite that Alphys should be in. You didn't see her, but there were definitely monsters already seated. A blue… fish woman? That must be Alphys’ affianced... She was standing beside a-- was that a human child? The audience stood and politely applauded as a large goat man with a flowing black beard entered and nodded regally about the crowd. You recognized him as the King.

Alphys knew Mattaton… _and_ the King of all Monsters? Who was she!? As if you’d summoned her, Mettaton entered flamboyantly, Alphys cordially standing besude him. The crowd started cheering as Mettaton appeared and waved, blowing kisses all around with all four arms.

 _Looks like they really_ **_are_ ** _friends..._ you thought, as he took a seat between the monster lovers, earning a frown from both of them.

You snapped back into focus as the band started playing the overture.

Deep breath. Big smile. Give em hell.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" the announcer began as lights rotated around the audience. "PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO THE LOVELY MISS SCARLET STARLET!!"

Here we go.

Your first act was a simple strip tease while you balanced across a tightrope. While it took an obscene amount of coordination, it was the easiest of the routines. You finished without a hitch, earning a rewarding cheer from your public and exiting in nothing but rhinestone pasties and ballet shoes.

So far so good.

You had twenty minutes to prepare for the next while an insult comic act went on. Stripping and throwing on your next ensemble you heard your castmates scoffing around you, poorly concealing their opinions.

"More like ‘ _Scarlet Harlot…_ ’ you managed to make out

_Shrug it off. You don't have time for that._

Second act was aerial silk suspension while rotating over the audience. Your costume resembled something like a siren, with a very nautical undertone and a long green wig. There was a part of you that wondered if dressing like a creature of legend might be offensive to monsters. You flew over the audience in various poses, gripping and gliding along the fabric in enchanting transitions.

_Okay. Starting to get a little tired, but nothing you can't handle!_

As you prepared for your next act, you could feel more eyes on you as you changed. The energy about the room became a little more aggressive as the whispers blatantly began to lose any subtlety. It was a little harder to ignore, but you managed. Adorning yourself with a black wig, shimmering bra and floor-length skirt, you ran back to your post.

Third act was a Moroccan Fire dance with fire fans. Taking extra caution to keep a solid focus despite your fatigue, you painted an elaborate picture with your flames and emotion. Your clothes burned away, your nearly naked body painted with phoenix inspired glitter. By the end of it, you smiled, but your chest was noticeably heaving. You kept your composure until you made it backstage and leaned against the wall.

 _No. You're good. You're solid. You can do this. Giving up is_ **_not_ ** _an option._

Your body protested, thighs trembling and knees screaming, but you shoved yourself off of the wall and made your way back to your final costume change. You wore your signature red corset and black gloves that laced up the sides with thigh-high socks that matched. You grabbed your red wig and fastened it.

_Final act. You can see the light at the end of the tunnel. Get through this and you can shove it down Brutus' throat with your foot._

You walked onto the stage, head held high. You had a tight black dress over everything. The music began, the violinist stringing sultry notes as your leg peeked from the high slit in your dress. With a sharp stomp, the tango began. You loved this number. It was purely dancing. No elaborate tricks, just passionately tracing the saranade with your curves as you shed your costume. The song nearly reached the bridge, your fingers unbuttoning your gown lower and lower with each rising note.  
Your dress slid off and your tossed it behind you. The crowd gasped as the lights flickered off.

Um. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Was Brutus trying to sabotage you?

" **I must say...!"** said a familiar sultry voice over the loudspeaker. " **Miss Scarlet Starlet is quite worthy of her title. However...** "

The lights suddenly came back on, but every one of them had a crimson and gold filter. Half of them cenetered focus downstage. You turned to look behind you where Mettaton now stood, dry ice fumes swirling around him as he gracefully held your dress.

**"...she's beginning to make me jealous."**

The crowd. went. _BANANAS._

You looked up at the sound box and smirked at the tech monitors arguing and looking positively distraught. Mettaton, being a magic sentient robot, would probably have no problem hacking into the second rate rigging system Teasy Street possessed.

" **Darling?** " Mettaton cooed, your attention snapping back towards him as some lights centered on you as well. " **My eyes are up here!** "  
The audience laughed and cheered. You were a little wary. Should you be concerned about this? Playing along, you bowed before him and gestured toward him to the audience, encouraging more enthusiasm, which was met.

" **I figured we might kick this up a notch. That is... if you can handle it.** " he challenged. You've seen the dangerous games he would play on his shows. You’ve heard of the allegations as far as people disappearing after they became “mildly injured.” Monsters at least had the aid of magic to help with some of the challenges. Though, you'd be lying if you said you weren't a little invigorated by the thrill of danger. Besides… Brutus must be red as a beet with rage at this sight.

You did a small backflip, striking a taunting pose. He smirked and took on the stance of a matador. So he wanted to tango, did he?

" **_Maestro! Alon!_ ** " he called out melodically. The violinist began the song again, but with a little more finesse.

Mettaton's eye flashed a bright red as his arms extended and forcibly pulled you close. Your body slammed against his, nearly knocking the wind from you. Recovering quickly, your hands found his as you took your position. His eyes were… intense; in a predatory sense. He spun you and pulled you into a dip, your leg raising to his waist, where a third arm caught your knee. You were only surprised for a moment. A partner with four arms? We’re about to get weird.

Without a moment’s notice, you were lifted high, your legs extended with improvised precision. It was as if he was trying to get you to mess up! A few more bars into the song and you were beginning to sweat, though you met his pace and then some. He struck a pose as he dipped you, your head inches from the floor, your eyes locked.  
His smile grew with a small air of sadism as he pulled you up and twirled you to the other side of the stage.  
The music became a little more intense. Uh-oh…

You both began stalking in a circle across from each other when suddenly an arm extended to hit you. Without thinking, you dodged it, flipping to the side. His laugh rang out as his eye blazed, small square-bots forming around him and firing off at you.

What the actual fuck is happening right now? You continued to jump and dodge, flipping and sliding around the stage as gracefully as you possibly could. The rockets had a rhythm to them. Mettaton's laugher rang out.

 **"Impressive!"** he mused, continuing to fire off rockets.  You felt the fatigue suddenly grip you as your calf cramped up, throwing off your footing and allowing one of the rockets to hit you square in the temple.

You fell, catching yourself in an off-center summersault. Mettaton was probably the only one who recognized your sloppy form as a sign of something wrong.

 **"Ooohh! That HAD to hurt!"** he laughed. You stood and quickly readjusted into a confident pose, ripping your torched wig off and letting your hair fall free. Your smile was one of confused rage, as you raised your arms trying to make this appear as rehearsed as possible. Before you fully turned back to him, you caught sight of something heading towards you in your peripheral vision and arched backward, allowing the drop kick Mettaton threw to move over you.

Okay, is he actually TRYING to kill you???

The new game was dodging his punches and kicks to the tempo of the music. The audience clapped in rhythm while you hastily tried to keep up. He managed to rip off a stocking, a glove, eventually your corset as well. Okay, enough! Was he trying to make sure you left this life the same way you came in!?

Then you saw an opening. Without warning, you dropped and did a sweep kick, knocking Mettaton off balance and sending him falling to the ground. The crowd gasped as you pivoted off of your wrists, did a back-handspring, and landed with your feet on either side of his horizontal body, leaning over him triumphantly, hands on your hips. There was a moment of silence.

Mettaton looked up at you with genuine surprise only for a moment before he grinned menacingly. He seemed to be looking at your eyes, specifically.

"Alphys, you’ve simply outdone yourself..." He said softly. Your smile faded a little as you wavered a bit, but held out a hand to help him up. He took it and you both stood, holding your hands up and bowing to the roaring crowd.

" **Oh, what fun!"** he chirped. " **I concede~! You’ve earned my favor. Isn’t she charming?** "

You smiled and waved, your knees starting to noticeably tremble and breathing starting to hitch.

**"Thank you for coming tonight! I do hope to return soon! Bye bye now~!"**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

You sat in the green room desperately trying to catch your breath. Your head thudded against the vanity top as you closed your eyes and tried to calm down.

_You did it. Holy shit. You actually did it._

You smiled through your huffs and rest your hands on the back of your head.

"I hope I didn't wear you out too much, Pet." Mettaton hummed behind you. You sat up and saw him, Alphys, the King, the fish woman and the child from earlier all crowded in the doorway. You fidgeted and stood up straight, trying to compose yourself as you crossed an arm over your breasts.

"O-Oh no! Not at all! I haven't had a work-out like that in years." you joked. Mettaton's arms extended and lifted you off of the ground, placing you in the center of the room. He began circling you, looking you up and down, pulling your arm off and placing it at your side.

"Umm.." You looked up at Alphys for some sort of answer. She smiled at you with a dark fortelling. Her girlfriend was practically eye-banging you, while the kid seemed engrossed in whatever game they were playing on their handheld. The King was far more fixated on your eyes. You swallowed hard and looked back at Mettaton, who projected a holographic chart in front of his face that was scanning you, presenting all sorts of numbers.

"I want you to answer me honestly. Do you enjoy your current job?" Mettaton stated plainly.  
Before you could answer Brutus shoved past Alphys and the kid.

"What the hell is going on?" he fumed. "You come into my house, take over my show and now you're trying to steal my-- AHH!” The fish woman cut him off as she slammed him up against the wall with a growl. You stared, wide-eyed until Mettaton cupped your face, turning your attention back to him.

"Answer the question, Pet." he said cheerily.

“Um… I appreciate the opportunities the show has opened for me--” you said softly, the tension thick. That Fish woman seemed as if she was ready to kill Brutus and no one was batting an eye. You started to feel a little uneasy.

"--Spoken like a true professional." Mettaton spoke over you with dramatic fondness. "You are far above this disappointing excuse for entertainment. I do suppose little operations like these have some purpose after all. It’s like finding a prized purebreed at the pound.” he chuckled darkly, the King and Alphys both laughing along cordially. You weren’t sure how you felt about being compared to a dog…  
“Miss, Scarlet--”

“______.” Alphys corrected. Your gaze snapped to her with a sense of betrayal. Your name was something you kept private when it came to people you didn't know.

“Really? Oh no, that won’t do. Scarlet is far more elegant.” he dismissed. What? What was wrong with your name…? You were starting to feel so confused. Was he trying to hire you or was he trying to depress you?  
“As I was saying; I’ve decided to hire you. I’ll have my people come and arrange--

“What!? You cunts aren’t taking my star anywhere!” Brutus snapped. “Is that what you want, _____!? These freaks get away with murder all the time! You wanna be a mafia girl? Huh!? Because that’s what--” Brutus was cut off when Alphys cocked her gun and aimed it at his temple.

“I must insist that you refrain.” she growled. The fish woman laughed as Mettaton cleared his throat. Your gaze flicked back to his. Jesus Christ… On one hand, you knew that your career here was stunted. If you turned the monsters away, you’d have a target on your back from causing such a ruckus. You might even be painted a liability.  
On the other hand… A human’s never been hired onto Mettaton’s team before. You could feel that this was a once in a lifetime chance… in the possible sense of cutting your lifetime short if you weren’t careful. The anxiety turned into adrenaline and before you knew it, you nodded.

“I accept.” you said simply.

“You fucking bitch!” Brutus roared. “You have a contract!”

Mettaton rolled his eyes and turned to Brutus.

“Girls, girls… Let he and I have a talk in his office to hammer out the details.” he purred, the words dripping with dark intent.  
“Escort my new addition to our suite, won’t you. Make sure it’s immaculate.”

“Understood.” Alphys and the fish woman responded, lowering their weapons as the King picked Brutus up like a toddler and carried him toward the offices. Everyone was whispering and taking pictures as he fussed.

Alphys approached you, handing you your robe.

 

“Hurry up, won’t you? We’ve a schedule to keep. Meet us at the gate.” she ordered.

 

“C’mon kid. We’ve gotta show your new friend the ropes.” the fish woman chuckled, picking them up. Their eyes never seemed to have left their screen.

 

You were left alone in your dressing room.

 

_….What just happened?_


End file.
